Somewhere In The Park
by angels
Summary: Yuri and Hinagiku got a surprise for Momoko. It's about Yousuke, you know! Oops!... I almost told all of the story!!


Somewhere in the Park

Somewhere in the Park

by: Anne

Author's note: Well, one thing I would say, my bestfriend is the one who gave me an idea to make this story. Thanks to her! Wishing that no one would copy this one! Copyright 2000!! Here is my fic!

**MOMOKO'S DIARY**

Dear Diary,

I thought this day is going to be a not nice one because when I woke up I saw my bag.

What I mean is first thing in the morning I got no chance to do anything but my homework. Like

what I've said I got no chance 'coz it is Saturday and I can't think of anything I can do so I did it.

But then, when I was in the middle of my Algebra homework, the phone rung. I smiled because it may be an excuse to myself so I answered it. I said, "Hello? This is Hanasaki Residence!!". I heard 2 girls laugh and then one of them said, "Hi! Momoko! This is Hinagiku. Yuri is in my house. Care to join us??" then yuri, "Oh yah Momoko! I know you are doing your homework right now! But being in Hinagiku's house is much more fun!". I lose my patience and said, "Alright! Alright! I think that is much better than my Algebra homework, So please wait for me there". That's it! So I went to her house! When I was in the entrance door, I clicked the doorbell and someone in the house (sounded not like Hinagiku) asked who am I. I said "Momoko ma'am, and Hinagiku is waiting for me here", someone in the house opened the door and said, "I am Hinagiku's aunt. You are Momoko, right? Well, she left a note for you because she said, she & Yuri were such in a hurry and can't wait for you. So here it is.. Goodbye! because I think my food that I am cooking is burning.. so ta ta for now.." I got the letter and opened it slowly 'coz I am a little bit disappointed to what they did. It says:

Dear Momoko,

Sorry for what we did. It's just.. It's just.. Well, it's for your own good. I know

you will be bored because of what we did so just go to the park. Wait for a sign of love. 

Pls. do it!! I know you will love our surprise so go there!! It's our gift to you. 

Bye! Enjoy it!

~Hinagiku and Yuri~

I went to the Park and forget all about my assignments and my friends. I sat in bench there and wait for the sign of love they are saying. While I was reviewing the letter I heard someone says "Hi Momopi!". I turned and saw Yousuke dressed up like he was going in a bongacious party. "Oh hi Mr. Brainless! Where are we up to? beacuse it seems like someone hypnotize you and told you to dress up for you to smell good this day." He smiled weakly like he was not expecting a greeting like that. "Well Momopi, I thought you are the one who invited me tohave a date. I really don't like it but I don't want you to look bad in this park waiting for a handsome guy". Momoko pretended to vomitt but when she reviewed what Yousuke said she suddenly stopped pretending and go near Yousuke. "You mean I did told you that??" she asked angrily. "Ummm... wait you didn't told me that, but wrote it to me, here is the letter..." 

Dear Yousuke,

I know you love me! And I really love you too. So to test you, You must go to the park and we will have a date. I promise you not to tease you again. And please! don't tease me also anymore, but your Momopi nickname to me is not included, it's alright I really love it!! I love You so please go there, later at 3:00PM.

~Hanasaki Momoko~

My face turned red. But Yousuke said, "Why Momopi?? Is something wrong?" he said. Then something familliar is in the letter.. I knew it!!.. It is the handwriting of Hinagiku..."Well, if that's the case I don't have a money here. 'Coz I really don't know all of these stupid stuff!! So goodbye, you may go now, Mr. Very Brainless because you didn't realized that I am not the one who wrote the letter". "I really hate you, Hanasaki Momoko!! I really wished for this thing, I mean this date, but how can you do this! You ruined my day!" He said that thing angrily while some tears from his eyes are dropping. "I.. I am.. I am.. I am really sorry..." I said trying to comfort him while tapping his back. "No need for you to do that!! Hanasaki Momoko!! I know who you are! You are the one who loves Yanagiba and hates Yousuke! And I know that I cannot change that! And goodbye! Goodbye forever!!" Yousuke said running though the woods. "Wait Yousuke! Yousuke Please!! I didn't mean what I am saying. Wait up!! Pls. YOUSUKE!" I said nearly crying. But to my surprise he stopped. I ran towards him and embraced him. "Yousuke, I.. I.. Well everything that is written in the letter is really true but I am not the one who wrote it. It is really in my heart but I cannot tell it to you 'coz I am really shy, I am sorry! I really didn't mean it. But this is what I meant, I love YOU!!..." not knowing what to do I kissed him deeply and he kissed me back. We just stood there a few minutes and then we walked towards my house, it was already 5:47PM that time. 

When we reached my house he said, "Ummm... Momoko, It was a good day today and it was memorable to me. Ummm... Momoko... I.. I.. I.. really.." Yousuke said shyly."I really love you! Is that what you are going to say??" I said to him. "Umm... Yah!.. Umm.. how did you know?.." he said. "Well, because that is what I am also going to say. I REALLY LOVE YOU YOUSUKE!" I said then kissed him on the cheek. And then smiled at him and opened the door. "Goodbye and goodnight Yousuke!" I told him. Well, this is my nice day that I will never ever

forget. And I am Thank God so much for giving me a nice friends and boyfriend! :}

:) ~THE END~ :)


End file.
